Passionate Raindrops
by DemonCat69
Summary: "Let each drop of rain be a lifetime that our love won't end." Lock/Barrel songfic to 'Passionate Raindrops' by Stevie Wonder.


Lock drew in a deep breath of humid air and let it out in a sigh. Boredom was eating away at him.

"Hey, Lock!"

The devil turned. "Hmm?"

Shock opened the door to leave. "I'm going to town to shop. Do you want anything?"

Lock shook his head, and the witch left with a shrug.

Barrel peered out of his room, smiling sheepishly. "Lock?"

"What?"

"Can...can we go for a walk?"

A tiny smile appeared on Lock's face. "Sure."

_The day's been hot and sunny,_

_Evening's about to take control,_

Lock and Barrel walked through the graveyard, holding hands. Lock's heart was all a-flutter and he felt his face grow hotter as the minutes passed by.

He and Barrel had kept their relationship secret from Shock for a while, but they were closer than they looked.

They headed up a hill near the graveyard and stood at the top. The autumn-colored trees, in all their gold and red glory, mixed perfectly with the sunset-streaked sky. Lock put his head against Barrel's shoulder.

_The sky is painting pictures,_

_Stirring up love bliss in our souls,_

Lock leaned against Barrel's side, and the candy-lover rested his head on Lock's. The devil purred happily as the sun finally dipped behind the horizon, leaving only a milky tinge of light in the sky.

Barrel slid his hand around Lock's middle and pulled him closer, rubbing his cheek against his. Lock giggled and roped his arms around Barrel's shoulder, their mouths inches away from each other's, as the wind ruffled their hair.

_The breeze carries the fragrance_

_Of the sweetest symphony as it blows through your hair,_

_Better can be nowhere,_

Barrel smiled and twirled Lock in a romantic waltz. They pressed against each other as the sky darkened to a purplish dimness. For every skeeter that buzzed by their ears and left an itchy bump on their skin, there were ten lightning bugs that lit up their night.

Lock had collapsed into a tittering fit beside Barrel, trying desperately to stop snickering. Barrel smiled and pulled him even closer, wanting to kiss his cheek but just barely pulling back in time, so his lips only brushed against the devil's pale flesh. He placed a finger against Lock's mouth, silencing his giggles.

"Shh..."

_Our voices turn to whispers,_

_Blending with rhythms of the night,_

Lock placed one hand on Barrel's shoulder and another in Barrel's outstretched hand, and the two slowly danced over the hilltop. Lock's sneakers kicked up the bright leaves as Barrel spun him around and yanked him close. Their lips bumped for a split second, and a rush of color to both of their faces made them both freeze. Lock smiled sheepishly, a tremor racing up his spine as the bats above squeaked happily.

_The nightingales sing a love song,_

_Glancing down at us in their flight,_

As Barrel swung Lock into a graceful dip, he giggled awkwardly. Truth be told, he was feeling a lot of mixed emotions - awkwardness, love, lust...

"What's wrong, Barrel?" Lock asked, noticing Barrel's expression.

"Lock..." he mumbled, "I...I want to...uh...kiss you...badly."

Lock swallowed and Barrel felt him grow stiff. He lowered his head, reddening.

"S-sorry, we can j-just -"

Barrel was cut off by Lock grabbing him and kissing him on the mouth.

_The moisture brings forth magic_

_That permeates the midnight air._

_To kiss the love we share,_

Barrel wasted no time - he slid one hand behind Lock's back and his other under Lock's shirt. Lock tightened his grip on Barrel's shoulder as the clouds above rumbled.

"Shh..." Barrel whispered sensually, pulling off Lock's shirt. A rush of drool pooled in the devil's mouth as the candy-lover followed suit, revealing his pale, muscular chest. Tingles raced up from Lock's abdomen as Barrel pulled him close again and their lips met.

_Somewhere in our doing,_

_Trying to make our bodies one,_

Lock opened his mouth willingly, and their tongues touched each other. Barrel playfully pushed Lock down to the ground, crawling on top of him suggestively as the sky rumbled again, promising a downpour soon.

Barrel peppered Lock's face with kisses, traveling down to his neck. He sucked and licked it pleasurably, leaving Lock moaning.

As the make-out grew heavenly, Lock began hallucinating, groaning and gasping as rainbows exploded behind his eyelids. His whole body was aching to release, but he was just barely containing himself.

_We fall prey to moon dreams,_

_Till awaken by the morning sun,_

At some point, Barrel paused for a break. Panting, he flopped over against Lock's chest as the devil's stiffness grew to an excruciatingly tense climax. Unable to hold back any longer, Lock let out a long sigh.

Feeling the jeans beneath him grow damp, Barrel looked over in surprise and grinned when he realized what it was.

"Lock..."

"What?" Lock mumbled.

"Lock."

"What?"

"Did you just cu-?"

"I couldn't help it, okay! Geez!" Lock spat, growing more and more red. Barrel warmly kissed his forehead as he hugged Lock tightly.

"Hush..."

_Still disorientated,_

_I feel something warm on my face,_

_Coupled by your embrace,_

Lock stared up at the sky, which was filled with dark indigo clouds. A lash of lilac-colored lightning lit up the sky, followed closely by a crash of thunder.

"Looks like rain."

"Mmm-hmm." Barrel agreed, without taking his eyes off of Lock.

_We gaze in awe and wonder,_

_As if we can't believe it's so,_

The devil sat up and looked down at his pants irritably. "C'mon, let's go."

"Lock!"

"Shock will be back soon." he said dismissively. Barrel sighed sadly as Lock stood up and grabbed his shirt. As he was about to put it on, he heard the sound of sniffling behind him. He whipped around in alarm.

"Barrel?"

The teenager covered his face sadly, shoulders shaking. Lock dropped his shirt and knelt down beside him, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Barrel sniffed and looked up. "I...I want...more...than just that."

_Just that taste of heaven_

_Has got us longing for much more,_

"L-like what?"

"Like...like more making out, more getting closer, more se -"

Lock's eyes widened as Barrel rubbed his eyes embarrassedly, cutting himself off, and made to get up.

"Whatever."

"No, Barrel, wait!" Lock exclaimed, grabbing Barrel's hand so sharply he pulled him back down onto his back on the ground. He reddened as he looked up to see Lock's face looking over him.

"What?"

"Barrel...c'mon...if you really want it, then...take it."

Barrel's eyes flashed as the clouds above rumbled even more and a few drops began to rain down on them. The light sprinkle gave him an idea.

"If you really want to...then let's wait till...till it rains even more."

"Why?"

"Cleaner, cooler...?"

Lock hesitated, then nodded, impatiently watching the sky.

_We lie there impatient,_

_Anxiously waiting for the sun to go in,_

_And the clouds to burst again,_

Barrel knew he had to get Lock into the mood, so he crawled up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Lock turned his head in surprise as Barrel started whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He turned red as a beet and felt himself growing stiff again.

While Barrel's left hand kept him propped up, his right traveled down Lock's stomach. As his cold fingers brushed Lock's warm stomach tentatively, the candy-lover felt the devil's chest rising and falling faster, and his whole body trembling. As his hand reached its destination, he grinned and began tugging off Lock's belt. The devil seemed to be having second thoughts, sidling backwards, but Barrel's other hand kept him from going any further.

Up above, the clouds finally gave way, dumping bucketfuls of water on the two.

_Raindrops, passionate raindrops_

_The kind of rain that writes they're so in love_

_On our skin,_

Lock gasped as the sheets of aqua splattered him. The water was not icy, but cool, and they would need it when things started to really heat up.

Lock finally became aware that his pants were off of him, but before he could run Barrel had pinned him down in a puddle and had taken off his own underwear. The candy-lover roped his arms around Lock's torso and pulled him up, kissing him as they started to 'do' it.

_Raindrops, that we hope won't stop,_

_Cooling the red hot love that we are making,_

Groaning, Lock felt himself growing hotter, which coupled the cold rain perfectly. Barrel dragged his saliva-heavy tongue over Lock's face like a dog as the heavenly bonding continued. Their sighs and gasps floated through the night.

_Raindrops, passionate raindrops,_

_That brings out all the fire that we have_

_Within,_

Finally, the extreme stiffness in both of them ended. With a thin breath, Barrel felt the devil in his arms flop over.

"Lock? You okay?"

Lock wearily grinned at him, spent. The exhausted teen curled up closer to Barrel as the rain fell on them. The candy-lover smiled and gently rubbed his back.

_Raindrops, cover every spot_

_Right to the last drop,_

_We want all of you and then,_

After the two had gotten dressed in their soaked clothes, Lock slid his hand into Barrel's. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, letting the rain continue to pound them.

"I love you." Lock whispered. Barrel blushed.

"I love you too."

_Let each drop a rain be a lifetime that our love won't end..._

**Song: 'Passionate Raindrops' by Stevie Wonder**


End file.
